Starter culture is a very delicate substance comprising microorganisms which process organic matter, to produce compounds useful in dairy, baking, brewing and many other industries. Performance of these microorganisms, and therefore the quality of starter culture is highly dependent on temperature conditions of the environment in which the starter culture is produced. Even slight fluctuations of this temperature may affect the process and the characteristics of the final product may differ from the required ones. Fermentation time is also a very important parameter and must be accurately controlled. In a production line environment, such as for example, a bakery line, it is difficult to provide a large-scale starter culture management system without the need for a large number of staff for such operations as control and monitoring of the process, cleaning, etc. On the other hand, manual operations are prone to mistakes which put the production at risk.
Similar problems exist in production of any flowing substance in a controlled environment on a large scale.
The present invention seeks to alleviate the above disadvantages.